opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Odiellus lendlii
Odiellus lendlii (Sørensen, 1894) is a species of Odiellus reported from the East Balkans, Crimea and Carpathians. Taxonomy the unpublished forthcoming [[Catalogue of the World Opiliones] by A.B. Kury] • Acantholophus Lendlii Sørensen in Lendl 1894: 26. ⤖ Odius lendlei (incorrect subsequent spelling): Roewer 1912: 60. ⤖ Odiellus lendlei (incorrect subsequent spelling): Roewer 1923: 726. ⤖ Odiellus lendli (incorrect subsequent spelling, ICZN 33.4): Martens 1978: 343, figs 642, 651–656 (redescr.); Tedeschi & Sciaky 1995: 40; Chemeris & Kovblyuk 2005: 312, figs 19- 26; map 2 (redescr.); Snegovaya 2006b: 124; Kurt & Erman 2011: 1265–1270, figs 1–8; Snegovaya & Marusik 2012: 64. • Lacinius Bieniaszii Kulczyński 1909: 463 subjective synonym of Acantholophus Lendlii Sørensen, 1894 by Martens (1978). ⤖ Odius bieniaszii: Roewer 1912: 62. ⤖ Odius Bieniaszi (incorrect subsequent spelling): Kulczyński 1913: 17. ⤖ Odiellus bieniascii (incorrect subsequent spelling): Roewer 1923: 726; Redikortsev 1936: 33; Roewer 1957: 327. ⤖ Odius Bieniaszii: Lerma 1932: 220. ⤖ Odiellus bieniaszi (incorrect subsequent spelling): Staręga 1966a: 395, figs 9–11; Staręga 1978: 213; Chevrizov 1980: 429; Snegovaya 1999: 453, figs 14–18; Snegovaya 2002: 231. • Odius scaber Roewer 1915: 136, fig. 76 subjective synonym of Lacinius bieniaszii Kulczyński, 1909 by Staręga (1966a). ⤖ Odiellus scaber: Roewer 1923: 733, fig. 907; Redikortsev 1936: 33; Roewer 1957: 327. • Odiellus granulatus Roewer 1923: 733, fig. 908; Morin 1931: 60; Morin 1934: 17; Redikortsev 1936: 33; Roewer 1957: 327 secondary homonym of Acantholophus granulatus Canestrini, 1872, first noted here; junior subjective synonym of Lacinius bieniaszii Kulczyński, 1909 by Staręga (1966a). • Odiellus tuberculatus Morin 1931: 60 (nomen nudum); Morin 1934: 18, fig. 4 (first available description); Redikortsev 1936: 33 subjective synonym of Lacinius bieniaszii Kulczyński, 1909 by Staręga (1966a). Correct spelling of the specific epithet It is common in the literature the assumption that the genitive of a masculine name should be made by adding an -i to the end. This has been enforced by ICZN, but only for NEW names. The old names are protected by the same ICZN and should not be emended http://www.nhm.ac.uk/hosted-sites/iczn/code/index.jsp?nfv=&article=32. Also, from ICZN: "33.4. Use of -i for -ii and vice versa, and other alternative spellings, in subsequent spellings of species-group names. The use of the genitive ending -i in a subsequent spelling of a species-group name that is a genitive based upon a personal name in which the correct original spelling ends with -ii, or vice versa, is deemed to be an incorrect subsequent spelling, even if the change in spelling is deliberate; the same rule applies to the endings -ae and -iae, -orum and -iorum, and -arum and -iarum." The genitive of a generic name for example "Smith" could be formed both from a Latinized nominative of "Smithus" or "Smithius", which would give the respective genitives smithi and smithii, both correct forms. The original spelling of Acantholophus Lendlii (which can be seen clearly in the figure below) is lendlii with -ii. This spelling has been inadvertently emended to "lendli" with -i and non-critically followed by all subsequent authors. Additional images - Gallery File:Odiellus_lendlii_by_Chemeris_&_Kovblyuk_2005.jpg|''Odiellus lendlii'' (Sørensen, 1894) from Ukraine by Chemeris & Kovblyuk (2005). File:Odiellus_lendli_male_from_Bulgaria_by_Martens_1978.jpg|''Odiellus lendlii'' (Sørensen, 1894), male from Bulgaria by Martens (1978). Category:Species Category:Palearctic Category:European